Scandles Of A Loves Notes
by DevilPriestess
Summary: When Sakura falls in love with the new teacher. Things get twisted when he is in love with her too. Trying to keep their relationship gets complicated when the teachers get suspicious.
1. The Teacher

Disclamer: I don't own any naruto or any other anime.

this is my second fanfic.the first one didn't do that well.so I'm back with a different, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Dream

Sakura felt uneasy walking in the night alone. She kept feeling like someone was following her. She turn around to find nothing. She started walking again. Sounds of footsteps followed behind. She turned around again. Like the first time she saw nothing. she began to walking at a faster paste. the steps behind her got faster as well. She began running as fear had struck her. She began running faster and faster and faster.

"Help me! Someone help me!" Sakura screamed as the footsteps came closer. she tripped. the foot steps came closeras she laid on the ground unable to move. "No! leave me alone! please go away!" The person who was following her came close to her. His face as dark as the unlit sky.She screamed as he came closer. He grabbed her wrist as she screamed.

"Let go! No!" The man brought his lips to hers.

Beep Beep

She woke up.

"Oh good, it was just another dream." She said breathing hard.

"Sakura are you okay." Sakura's roommate, Tenten, said looking at her.

"Yeah, Why do you ask?" Sakura said with a smile, sweating.

"Because you where screaming and yelling in sleep leave me alone, someone help me." She said starcastically. "You keep me up most of the night."

"I talkin my sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Every single night but I usually I have ear plug, which I can't find." Sakura glanced over at Tenten's side of the room. and it was a complete mess.

_And she wonders why._ sakura thought to herself.

"Hey Sakura I'm going to hang out with a couple of friends you want to come?" Tenten asked

"Don't we have classes today?"

"And your point is?"

"No I can't I have something to do." She said sarcacasticly as she began getting dressed for class.

"Hey Sakura why don't you ever relax even in your sleep."

"I'm do relax." Sakura said defensively

"Sakura did you hear? Tsunade-sama give a test today."

"I didn't study last night. I've got to cram on the way to class." Sakura said stressed

"I was just kidding, and you just proved my point."

"Okay you proved it but don't ever make a joke like that again." Sakura glanced at the clock. "Oh crap I'm going to be last." She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

"She way to stressed." Tenten got dressed.

well that was the first chapter this one is boring but it gets better. R&R please


	2. The Letter

Disclamer: I still don't own naruto.

Welcome to the second chapter of scandles of a love note. sorry it took so long. my brother sent it to my email address and delete it on microsoft. Of course I almost never check my emails. Oh well you live and learn. hope you enjoy.

**_Chapter 2: The Note_**

Sakura sprinted to class as she heard the second warning bell.She began to worry she was going to be late to class.she didn't even want to think what Tsunade sensai would do if she was.

"Dammit I'm going the wrong way!" She notice as she passed the schools main building. She turned around as she heard the last bell.

"Dammit I'm late!" She yelled as she finally reached the building where her class was held. "Tsunade sensai going to kill me." She thought as she walked in.

When she walked in she was surprised to find that Tsunade sensai was late.

"Hey Sakura chan." Ino said tackling Sakura to the floor. "You are so lucky grandma isn't here. She would've burned you alive." Ino said referring to Tsunade as grandma.

"Ino, get off of me!" Sakura yelled at her. As Ino got off of sakura and they both got up the door flew open. In came a man. He was tall with short hair and beautiful black eyes.

"Okay everybody take your seats." He said in a soft but manly voice. Everybody took their seats as the man went to the front of the class.

"Hi, my name is Itachi Uchiha. your old teacher was recently promoted to principal, so I will be teaching this class from now on." Sakura was overjoyed. Not only was she not going to have to deal with Tsunade sensai anymore but she had a sexy teacher to look at. "Since this is my first day I've decide to skip the lesson plan and go into a Q&A session." The class signed in relief, well except for sakura. She couldn't stop looking at him and her heart wouldn't stop beating fast. He glanced at her and their eyes meant. they stared at each other for a while. Then sakura looked away and blushed. Her heart beating faster in her chest.

* * *

When sakura lefted the class her face was a flush red. She walk to her room. The only thing going through her head was Itachi's face. She found herself slowly falling in love with him. 

_Dammit why can't I stop thinking of him. Itachi. that his name. His warm smile, his beautiful eyes, his short black hair..._ she snapped back to reality. C_ome on sakura it's a pity puppy dog crush. You'll be over it in a couple of days. At most weeks._ she thought trying to convince herself. but that didn't stop her from thinking about him.

* * *

Sakura was early for class the next day. She didn't know if she had meant it intensionally or had done it on accident, but she didn't really care. She took out her books a began to study for her biology test, but her mind was fixed on one thing, Itachi.she want to get him out of her head. So she pulled out her writing pad and began writing: 

_Dear Itachi sensai,_

_For some reason I can't get you out of my head , and when ever I see you my heart beats at a faster pace, and face gets red with blush. I don't want these feelings to go away, but I know because I am a student and you are a teacher I'm not suppose to have these kinds of feeling. So I'm not saying I want you to return any feeling but I think I'm in love with you.  
__Your student,  
sakura_

She felt better knowing that she had sort of gotten him out of her head. _When I get to the room I'll get rid of this._ she thought in relief. As students walked in. She put the note in her bag as Ino, Hinata and naruto greeted her.

* * *

When sakura got to her room she search for the note she had written to trash it. she found it and put it in the trash bag in her room. She took her shower and went to sleep.

Tenten walked in.

"Stupid job I have to deliver all these damn letters to the teachers." Tenten picked up the bag in which sakura had dumped the letter in and went off to do her job.

* * *

Well I guess you can tell what's going to happen next but i hope you enjoyed the second chapter will be putting on the third chapter soon R&R please. 


	3. The Mistake

Disclamer: no do not own naruto.

After this chapter it might take awhile for me to write the others because I'm working on a new project. so I hope you like this one.

**_Chapter 3: The mistake_**

Sakura woke up the nexted morning alittle stressed because she had had another nightmare again, but this one wasn't like the others in this one someone saved her from her persuer, which made the nightmare alittle better but after that she woke up. sakura got up streching her body out. she chose not to wake Tenten up since she was asleep. she began to get dress for school when she relized it was a saturday. So she decide to go back to sleep.

* * *

Itachi cheaked his mailbox glancing at everything. 

"bill, bill, bill, bill, huh what's this." he began to read the letter as he walked inside.

_Dear Itachi sensai,_

_For some reason I can't get you out of my head , and when ever I see you my heart beats at a faster pace, and face gets red with blush. I don't want these feelings to go away, but I know because I am a student and you are a teacher I'm not suppose to have these kinds of feeling. So I'm not saying I want you to return any feelings but I think I'm in love with you.  
__Your student,  
sakura_

he thought alittle, but his thinking was cut off by his cheerful little brother, sasuke.(A/N: Sasuke is 5 in this fic.)" big brother what are you reading." he said in the cutest voice.

"Oh nothing, just bills." Itachi glared down at sasuke.

* * *

Sakura had finally decided to get out of bed and Tenten was up as well. 

"You know Sakura I didn't think you had the guts to send a love letter to a teacher." Tenten said getting ready to go out. Sakura glared over at Tenten.

"What are you talking about?" she asked her roommate.

"That letter to Itachi sensai that you wrote. sorry if I wasn't supposed to read it but I couldn't help myself, but I give you your props that you sent that."

"What did the letter say?" Sakura began to worry.

"Well the last line said: I'm not saying I want you to return any feelings but I think I'm in love with you. Or something simialar to that."

"Oh no, you didn't send that did you."

"Of I did it was in my mail bag, why is something wrong?"Tenten asked curiously.

"That letter was never supossed to go out I thought I throw it in the trash." Sakura worried. _he's probably laughing his head of by now. _she thought as she began to cry.

"Oh I guess I did put it in the wrong place." Tenten said.

"Your damn right you fuckin bitch!" sakura yelled

"I sense alittle hosilty towards me."

"No you think. I hate you! Go to hell you bitch, skank, whore!" sakura screamed.

"No need for so much profantity and name calling I made alittle mistake okay."

Sakura Began to calm down as Tenten left the room. _Oh great now I have to go to school on monday and get my heart broken._

* * *

"Big brother can we go to the amusement park, please." sasuke begged his brother. 

"Okay when I get my pay check" Itachi said glancing at the letter. he knew exactally who sakura was.

_sakura is the smartest student in my class. she sixteen, a year younger than everybody else. she quite cute for her age, actually she pretty sexy. she well developed, shaped well with pretty pink hair. I guess I'm hitting on her just as much as she hitting on me. I mean I haven't been at this school for three weeks and I'm already getting love letters. Oh well looks like I have to confront her and tell her I don't feel the same way about her, but I dont want to do that. I guess I want to return her feeling._

He thought alittle more as his brother began to cars crashing noises "vroom vroom eeer screech bang." sasuke said playfully.

* * *

That was the thrid chapter hoped you liked it.I'll update soon I hope.R&R please. 


	4. The Conscience

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto. I never will. thanks.

_**Chapter 4: The conscience**_

Sakura woke up as her alarm went off, but she refused to get up. she didn't want to go to class to get her heart broken. she looked over at Tenten's side of the room. She had gone out. she had not really care at this point what Tenten did. she decided to finally decide to stay home and sleep.

"excuse me but are you Itachi sensei." A girl snuck up behind Itachi.

"Yes I am." he said looking back.

"Hi my name's Tenten Yoshicawa (first last name to come to mind. Don't mock me)." Tenten said introducing herself.

"Tenten, Tenten... you're in my class aren't you but you don't show up much." he said bending down to her level.

"I've got better things to do, but no time for chit-chat. I need that letter." she stepped back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said in a sort of innocent voice.

"Don't play dumb with me." she got a little more aggressive in her tone.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." he said making her angry.

"Come on it's the only letter you got with those bills." she was completely pissed off.

"Oh that letter, do make it a hobby searching through peoples mail." he said sarcastically.

"No I freakin' deliver your mail, but I need that letter."

"Why I mean I've already read it." Tenten felt seriously guilty. She stood in silence." Do you still want it?" he asked.

"Keep it just don't talk to Sakura about. I was never supposed to mail that letter. I couldn't stand if it was because of me that her heart got broken." Itachi felt sorry for her and looked at her in pity.

"Okay I won't. You must be a really good friend to do this for her."

"Yeah, sure." Tenten said sarcastically as she walked of.

* * *

Sakura finally decided to get out of bed. she turn on her radio. 

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

She turned off her radio. She wasn't in the mood for fall out boy. She still was angry at Tenten for being so disorganized. But then again she was never was the cleanest person. Sakura started feeling guilty about getting angry at tenten.

"I hope she doesn't hate me." she turned back on her radio

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

she Quickly turned her radio off.

"This radio is out to get me." she thought. Tenten walked in. "Hi Tenten. I wanted to apologize for getting angry at you earlier..."

"No it was my fault. I'm sorry." she said about to go out.

"Oh so how was school today..."

"I don't like that Itachi sensei guy."

"Why not?"

"There's something not right about that guy. I think you should stay away from him." Tenten walked out.

"Suspiciousion, from her, that's a first." she thought "hey Tenten wait up I'll go with you." she yelled out the door as she quickly got dress. "Maybe that will get it off of my mind."

* * *

That was chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. R&R please. 


	5. The Response

Hi! I'm finally on chapter 5.this chapter is finally here took five chapters to get to the point but finally.

**_Chapter 5: The Response_**

Sakura felt out of her element hanging out with Tenten and her friends. It wasn't that sakura didn't get along with them, it was the fact that most them were guys. sakura had a little fear of men that looked like they could kill you.(A/N: wouldn't you). the thing that scared sakura the most was that That tenten seemed to be the lead this gang of guys. they seemed to do what ever she said.

_no wonder she loves hanging out with them so much._ she thought to herself.

"Hey Sakura do you want something to eat." Tenten asked sakura cutting off her thinking." the guys are payin'."

"yes I'll eat."sakura answered.

"you heard her guys. time to eat." Neji, one of the guy that had been constantly at Tenten's side, pulled out his wallet.

"Where are we eating?" Neji asked putting his arm around her. noticing that movement she thought to herself.

_could this be tenten's boyfriend. I mean they don't get this close at school._ sakura was so lost in thought that she stryaed away from the others.

* * *

when had snapped back in to reality she relized that she was in a unfimilar dark alley. 

"hey babe, you lost." a guy said pinching her butt. she backed away . another guy grabbed her wrist.

"yeah babe, you lost" he grabbed her other.

"leggo of me." she made an attempt to break free but couldn't. she screamed at the top of lungs hoping they would let go of her but she notice the sign on their arms she was in gang territory. their was nobody to hear screamed and if there were they were wouldn't care.

"sweartheart be a good girl and we won't hurt you." sakura tried to tugged away again but couldn't. suddenly both the guys fell to the ground. a man stood tall putting out his hand for her to take it. she told her body to move but it wouldn't responed. she fell into a fell postion. the man pick her up. she didn't try to scream this time because she knew that no one was there to hear her.

* * *

"Tenten, seems we ditched that friend of yours." Neji said nibbling at her ear. 

"Stop it Neji that tickles." Tenten said uncomfortablely pulling away from him.He pulled back.

"I know you weren't trying to get away from me, where you?" Neji asked his playful composurer faded,

"Of course not Neji.You know I'll do what ever you say." Tenten said looking towards the ground. He grabbed her face, then turned it towards his. An angry look on his face.

"look at me when you're speaking to me!" He yelled at her.

"Boss you want us to gosome where else?" asked one of the guys.

"yeah go do something else. I seems Tenten and I need to have a little talk." he squeazed her arm.

* * *

sakura notice that the man carrying her itachi-sensai. in relief she relaxed.Itachi smiled. 

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Ms.Hunaro, but in the future you should be more careful. If I hadn't been there who nows what would've happen."

sakura's eyes filed with tears as itachi sat her on a bench.

"thank you itachi sensai if you had'nt have been her I probably would've been in a bad situation right now." she said trying to force a smile but the tears wouldn't stop. she wiped her face.

"Sorry, I hate when people see me like this." Itachi put his lips to hers.

"You know you're so much cuter when you smile." he wiped the tears from her face as he whispered in her ear,"I love you too."

* * *

Okay had issuse with this story but here's where it get good. Next chapter you'll find out more about neji and Tenten's relasionship and the new relationship of itachi and sakura. R&R. 


	6. The Secret

Hi I'm put on the chapter as fast as I can so enjoy.R&R!

**_Chapter 6:The Secret_**

In deep shock, sakura fiddle with her fingers like had she done when Tsunade-sama given her a pop quiz.She couldn't think of a good reason why Itachi sensai would kiss her. She felt an uneasiness. Maybe Tenten had been right when she told sakura that she didn't like him. maybe he was some werido who got his kicks from harassing teenage girl or maybe even teenage boys. He came towards her to what seemed like a second kiss. she jerked back.

"Why'd you move back?" Itachi asked with his face looking so innocent. Sakura didn't answer.

_Maybe this is a dream, maybe I'm just dreaming. that has to be it; but why deos it feel so real. This can't be a dream, I know it's not, but wish it were. S_akura thought to herself as her body continued shaking.

"Didn't want me to answer your feelings?" Itachi asked Sakura, "though in the letter you put that I didn't have to answer you in the letter I knew that you wanted to be answered, and Besides..." Itachi paused to hold sakura in his arms, "...I wanted to answer you.

_Leggo of me, leggo._ She tried to form the words but they wouldn't come out.

"Sakura I love you too, go out with me."

"Can you give me time to think about it?" Sakura's mouth started to move on it own.

"Sure but you would have to answer me in private."

"Yes sir."

"Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?" Sakura said nothing. "Shen I take that as a yes." he grabbed sakura's shaking hand, which made A little more comfortable, and walked off.

* * *

Tenten was violently thrown across the room by Neji. 

"I agreed that I would keep my friends nice around your friend," Neji said to Tenten."But what did Iget in return?" he slapped her." you being disrespectful to me!" he harshly slapped her to the ground."

"I'm sorry Neji, I didn't mean too." She struggled to sit up then was smack down to the ground again.

"Don't move unless I tell you to!" he kicked her a good five times to the stomach.

"Neji I..." Neji kicked her again.

"Don't do anything unless I tell you to except for breathe and listen." Neji said cruely. "I've been nice and I've done everything that you asked but what do I get in return? your rudeness!" Tenten wanted to hold her stomach but she knew Neji would just kick her harder. "Do you want to say something?" she look him in the eyes.

"Sor...sor...ry Ne...Neji." She said in pain.

"That's better now do something with your face you look a mess." She push her acking body off the floor as Neji went to sit down on his bed. she slowly made her way to the bathroom. "while your at it take a bath." Neji said as she walked

"Okay." she back at him.

* * *

Okay been working my ass off all summer so I havent really had a chance to sit down at my computer and write this fanfic (or do anything else at that matter.) I hope you enjoy ed the sixth chapter (even though it was short). R&R please. oh yeah one more thing I love the reviews. some grammar and spelling might be wrong but I have to go to work and Don't I feel Like reading this chapter over so please leave it alone I'll correct it maybe after the summer (when I don't have to work). thanks. 


	7. The Abuse

Neji fans who read this story I'm sorry that I made him the abusive boyfriend but think about who can does Tenten always listen too. And again I'm sorry.

**_Chapter 7:The Abuse_**

Tenten couldn't believe she was still alive after that harsh beating from Neji. then again she had completely forgot why she fell in love with him in the first place. she had wonder if had ever really like him. But did it matter she was the one sitting in his bathtub soaking bruises that he had put there. she sat in the tub and cried hoping that he didn't hear. All he did was expect her to be able to do whatever she said when he said it. In some ways she wish that he was dead, but when she thought about it she really didn't want to wish that fate on anyone no matter how much she disliked them. she wish that she could fight back, but when she tried she was only shown the back of his hand.

"Tenten are you done in there." Neji said throught the door.

"Almost." she said back. she got out of the tub her body still acking. she looked in the mirror and all she was some cheap slut that anyone could slap around for their enjoyment. _If sakura knew what would she say? she would probably never look at me the same way again._ Tenten looked in the mirror not satisfied with the person she was. she was scared to tell anyone what he was doing to her espeacially Sakura. she put on a extra set of clothes that she always packed whenever she went out with Neji. she came out her face covered with make up.

"You're leaving." Neji asked siting on the bed shirtless. she turned towards him.

"Yeah, I have to check on my roommate."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"bye Neji."

* * *

Tenten walked home suprised that she had even thought of an excuse to get away from Neji.she walked in fear through the dark street. 

**Tenten POV**

Everytime I'm around Neji I fell so dead. I'm scared of what he might do. I'm scared that my for my life and others.I don't care that he's a hyuuga. I've never cared. I just thought that he was a nice guy and he was until 3 months ago. he seemed to get angerier and angerier. when ever I did some thing that affended him him just hit me until i got it right. there was a point where I wanted to kill myself, but my friends helped me through it. even though i never told them what was going on, I knew they their for me that's why I'm going to move back in with my parents. they never had enough money to send me to this school in the first place. I'd just be saving them money. I don't go to class and when I do I fool around. Oh well I have to get home and stop feeling sorry for myself.

* * *

Sakura opened the door hoping that Tenten had made it home safely. itachi had been nice to walk her home but what if Tenten was in that gang territory. she couldn't help but that something bad had happen to her. he open the door and there was Tenten about to change out of a new set of clothes. 

"Tenten!" she embraced her glad to see that her friend was okay.as soon as sakura came in contact with Tenten's body, Tenten screamed in agony."Tenten! what's wrong?!" sakura said worried.

"It's nothing my stomach just hurts alittle."Tenten held her stomach .

"Alittle! yeah right, let me see!" sakura struggled with Tenten to see what was on her stomach. but sakura got her shirt up.she stared in astonishment and fear at the large black bruise on Tenten stomach."Tenten how did you get this?" sakura said calmly trying not to freak out at the horrible sight.

"I got in to a fight and the person I got to a fight with got me on the ground and kicked my in the stomach a good 12 times." Tenten lied

"Where were your friends?" Sakura asked Tenten

"I ditched them."

"Okay if that's what you say but we have to get you to a hospital." Sakura insisted

"No!" Tenten yelled. "I mean I hate hospital." Tenten lied again

"Okay, but if it's worst in the morning we're going no arguement. got it"

"Yeah sure." Tenten said. then Sakura grabbed her bath stuff and went to the bathing area.

* * *

_I can't believe that Tenten tried to hide that from me. sometimes Tenten acts like a real bitch Thinking the whole world revoles around her and she needs no one else._ Sakura thought as she got dressed. soon after she found herself walking to her room. then she notice that she was alone. everybody must have gone to sleep. but suddenly she heard something following her. she got alittle startled so she quickened her paste. the footsteps got faster. she walked faster soon she was sprinting. and she tripped the footsteps got nearer. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Okay I hoped you enjoyed the 7th chapter. Again I sorry Neji fans. I really am. R&R please. 


	8. The Hospital

Sorry you guys for the long wait I have been working on other stories and school and getting a job. Any way R&R!

_**Chapter8: The Hospital**_

Sakura found herself scared by nothing but a little cat. She giggled as she realized she had been scared by nothing but a little cat. She signed in relief as she picked up the stuff she had dropped on her was to the bath. She walked away. She watched the thing follow her everywhere. She wondered whose it was but chose not to think too much on the subject and went to her room. ------------

She finally opened the door to her room and it seemed like she had finally gotten rid of the little creature behind her. She opened the door to see that Tenten was asleep. She remembered the mark on her body where she was excessively beaten. She found it kind of odd that the guy who had kicked her ass had only hit her in one place which worried her. She child in the bed hoping that she could forget the troublesome day she had had. She slowly drifted off to sleep. ------------

She woke up the next morning happily as if the night had been better than any others she had had before. She glanced over at Tenten who was still fast asleep which was pretty unusual. It seemed like she didn't toss or turn that night, the way she usually did. Sakura got up and walked over to Tenten bed side. She began to lift up her shirt which she found easy since she was lying on her back. She gasped. Not only had the mark became bigger but it had increased. She began to walk to the phone when Tenten woke up.

"Sakura, What are you doing?" She asked as she glanced down at the mark rapidly increasing over her body. Sakura had gotten a hold of the ambulance. She knew that there had to be something utterly wrong with Tenten because bruises didn't grow like that. Tenten looked as if she was scared but Sakura knew that she was doing the right thing. ------------

The trip to the Hospital was along one Sakura knew that it had to be over soon as there reached the hospital. She saw as Tenten was quickly rushed into the emergency room. Apparently the bruise was not even supposed to be that large if she only was beaten up once. Her stomach had had to have healed and re healed at least 6 times. In other words her stomach had had to have been like this before. Sakura wondered when else could it have happened. How many times had Tenten supposedly been beaten up by some random gangsters off the streets? And had she se even be beaten by a bunch of gangsters off the street? She knew that she would have to wait to ask Tenten until that she got out of her examination. ---------

Tenten sat up in her bed. Sakura sat quietly in a chair next to the bed. They waited for one of them to start a conversation. Sakura ended up saying something first.

"So who does that bruise feel?" She asked still avoiding the fact that she knew that Tenten was lying to her.

"It fells fine. Were you worried?" Tenten said continuing the questions.

"Yes," She said as if her mind was some where else. "You looked as if you where in pain." She told her trying to stay calm. "So do you want to tell me what's going on?" ---------

Sorry again I haven't updated in awhile but R&R and read my other stories please.


	9. The school Trip PT1

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto.

Hi people! Did you miss me? Any way on to the story!

**_Chapter 9: The School Trip pt.1_**

Sakura couldn't help but be uncomfortable sitting next to neji after Tenten had told her. It was al because of him that Tenten was in the hospital. She couldn't help but not relax even though they where on a school trip. She constantly remebered the conversation between her and Tenten.

_flashback_

_"Neji hits me." Tenten told Sakura._

_"What do you mean he hits you?" She asked._

_"When ever he gets angry at me he hits me. At first I thought it wasn't an often thing but I was wrong. I'm sorry for worrying you." Sakura didn't know how to react. Tenten had alsays been the loud energetic type so she could never really tell that something was wrong with her._

_"I'm calling the police." Sakura said getting up from the chair that she had been occupying._

_"No! Sakura don't!" Tenten begged not want sakura to call the police._

_"Why shouldn't I?" She looked at Tenten hoping to get an good answer._

_"Just don't he threaten that if I told anybody he would have his friends kill me." Sakura began to sort of see her point. _

_"Tenten if I don't then his going to free to do it again." She said in deep concern._

_"I'd rather be in pain thn dead." _

_End of flashback_

Sakura watched as the trees went by on the train there wasn't much else to do. She had also thought about the thing Mr. Uchiha had talked about.

_"I wonder if he's messing with me head or serious."_ She thought to herself. Maybe he had been serious but even if he were it was illegal for a student and a teacher to have relationships. _"Maybe I'm just a joke to him a very vanurable girl." _She thought to her self scaring even harder into space. She hoped that this trip would get her mind off of alll the stress she was going through.

* * *

she hurried to find out her room arrangement to avoid questioning from Neji about Tenten but she wasn't lucky. his goons stopped her gang around her and practically dragged her to Neji. She looked away from him not wanting to look at the person who put her friend in the hospital.

"So, Have you seen Tenten? Do you know were she is? I haven't heard from her or seen her her. Tell me where she is." She figured that Tenten hadn't told Neji that she was in the hospital but she didn't want to tell him either.

"No I haven't seen her. She left about a week ago and I haven't seen her since." She lied.

"Well if you talk to her tell her the I want to talk to her." He said in a way that seemed like he was trying to make a pass at Sakura. Sakura quickly escaped from his group and quickly looked for her room arrangement.

* * *

When she found the sheet she couldn't help but see Itachi sensai. She felt her cheeks fill red with blush and turn nerously away from him. She was being too self conscious about the issue. not even itachi sensai would try something in front of the the entire student body. Of course she didn't know him that well. He might be crazy enough to risk losing his job but she hope that he wasn't but if one thing was for sure she knew that this class trip was going to be interesting. She turn her mp3 player all the way up trying to for get every thing. But like always it was after her.

* * *

I finally updated. I hope you enjoyed I swear after this chapter all the chapter will be getting longer. I promise. any way R&R!


	10. The School Trip PT2

Hi! Please don't hate me I know I haven't updated in like forever. put this year I intended to finish or at least attempt to finish most of my stories so here is chapter 10.R&R!

_**Chapter 10: The School Trip PT.2**_

Sakura found herself being kidnapped by Ino. Apparently they were roommate. Ino was extremely happy about it But Sakura couldn't help but think about TenTen in the Hospital because of her boyfriend. She figured that Neji would most likely come after her if He found out that she was keeping important information like his girlfriend being in the hospital. Then there was the fact of itachi-sensai. She really liked him and him really liked her but there was the issue that he could most likely go to jail and she could most likely get expelled. She couldn't possibly relax on this trip she had too many issues to worry about.

"Come on Sakura! Let's go check out our room." Ino grabbed her arm pulling her to their room.

"Ino, your walking to fast. I might trip."

"Would I really let you fall. Tenten would probably kill me if something happen to you on this trip." Ino had finally reached the door and opened it. they saw hinata and Temari already settled into there beds. "Hey were all room mates together." Ino said finally releasing Sakura from her grasp.

"Stop being so cheerful. Some of us had enough of you on the bus." Temari said sarcastically.

"You know what Temari If I wasn't in a good mood I would have had a taken that into serious offense." Sakura went to put her stuff down by the bed.

"So Sakura where's Tenten. I haven't seen her in a while." Temari asked.

"She went home for a while. she was feeling alittle home sick." She lied. Tenten didn't want anyone to know where she was so Sakura had to be the one to lie for her.

"Does Neji know where she is. You know he's like her boy toy if he doesn't you probably want to tell him so he doesn't worry.

"No, it's okay. I pretty sure she called him and told him where she was." She lied again.

"Enough about Tenten let's go out to the beach!" Ino grabbed her swimsuit out of her bag.

"I pass. I'll stay and sleep." Temari said.

"I'll stay too." Hinata said.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me, Sakura." Sakura hated how she always got rapped into things.

* * *

Sakura sat in a beach chair in shorts and a T-shirt. She could see Itachi-sensai and a bunch of girls flocking around him. He sure wasn't showing that he had any special feelings for her. She saw him coming her way and quickly looked away and blushed. He had a girl holding on to each one of his arms she felt herself blushing even harder. Maybe had just imagine everything with Itachi-sensai and it was just her brain going wild . she could obviously tell he had no interest in her and if she didn't imagine what happened he was just playing with a vunerable teenage girl.

* * *

Okay here it is! I'll update as soon as possible. R&R!


	11. The Jealousy

Hi, not much to say except I do not own naruto and never will I. R&R!

_**Chapter 11: The Jealousy**_

Sakura couldn't help but glance at Itachi-sensai. She was seriously thinking about the fact of Itachi telling her the he loved her and the kiss had been a dream or not and if It wasn't then was he just playing with her. She didn't want to think about it and got up from her beach chair and began to walk to her room. She took her MP3 player from her pocket and began to listen to it. She put it on shuffle. She want all her thoughts to go away for awhile so that she could relax but it seemed that not even her music could do it. Instead of going to her room she head towards the nearest bathroom.

_'Why is he always one my mind'_ She thought to herself. _'Why can't I just forget about him? it's obvious that he is not interested in me.'_ She got to the bathroom door and went to open it. but felt a grab at her wrist. She turned to see who it was and it was itachi-sensai. she took her earphones out of her ears.

"Come with me Sakura." He took her hand and began to walk to one of the hotel rooms he made sure that no one was looking as he brought her in. "Is something wrong? you haven't paying attention to me. are you uninterested?" She seemed surprised that he had even noticed

"I figured that since you were with the other girls that you had moved on." She said blushing. he hugged her.

"So you're jealous." She blushed and look away from him. He seemed somewhat amused. He hugged her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he lifted her from.

"I thought you hated me." He seemed happy. "Don't worry none of those other girls are important." He assured her. She found herself speechless. "Are you okay?" She started to cry.

"I thought you had just been playing with me or that I had just been dreaming or something like that." He seem sort of amused that she was crying because he thought that he didn't care.

"I'd have to be really stupid to give up on you." He said holding her tighter. She was happy to find that what she was thinking was all incorrect.

"Thank you for caring, but why are you sneaking me off to places where a bunch of people we know can catch us."

"Because I really wanted to be alone with you."

"Couldn't you have waited, It's dangerous to be seen here."

"Don't worry about it I would allowed us to get caught this early in our reationship." He smiled at her. She didn't understand him and she knew that she probably never would but what she didn't get was why he wanted her. there were prettier girls in her class like Ino, Temari, and even the hospitalized Tenten. what did he see in her? what ever it was she didn't care. She was in love with him and nothing mattered.

* * *

Okay started today I am grounded. I was going to make the chapter longer and edit but i have to get off the computer. most likely you won't read anything until 2-4 weeks from now anyway R&R!


End file.
